


Father's Day - Winchester Style

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Sammy decides it’s time to celebrates Father’s Day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Father's Day - Winchester Style

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay so this season we saw Sammy accepting that Dean was the one who raised him more than I remember. So this is just a little one-off story of Sammy celebrating Father’s Day with the ‘man’ who raised him.

Title: Father’s Day – Winchester Style

Author: Valleygirl

Rating Teen

Chapter 1 of 1

Dean shot a look at his brother as he cut the engine. He bent his head so he could getter a better view of the building in front of them.

“Dude, this place looks a pretty expensive.” He said. No matter how old they got and even with the magic credit cards that Charlie set up for them he still tended to go for more budget friendly restaurants.

Especially after Chuck had messed with their mojo and they were reduced to sharing a piece of pie on the way to Alaska because it was all they could afford.

“I think we can splurge for a change...we deserve it.” The younger Winchester argued.

“Well I’ve been itching for a good ribeye.” Dean admitted.

“Then let’s go,” Sammy said as he opened the passenger door and got out of the Impala.

Dean frowned at his brother’s eagerness but got out of the car and followed him towards the entrance to the restaurant.

The place was packed with at least four parties in front of them. Dean was getting ready to tell Sammy to forget it because he wasn’t about to wait an hour for a table just to eat when he stared at his brother in shock when he went up to the hostess and said they had a reservation for Winchester.

“Yes Sir, right this way.” The pretty brunette said as she picked up their menus and started towards a table for two in the center of the room.

“Thanks,” Dean said as he accepted his menu as he sat down across from his brother.

“Thank you,” Sam said as he took his own menu.

No sooner was the hostess gone than their waiter walked up to their table with a platter of different cheeses and fruit. “Compliment of the restaurant Sirs. What can I get you to drink?”

“We‘ll have two Macallans neat,” Sammy said before Dean could order a beer.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up at the drink order and waited until the server left before taunting his brother. “Will I have to put out later?”

Sam chocked on the fig he had popped into his mouth. “Ass,” he said good naturally with a grin. “Told you we deserve a nice meal. Now shut up and look at your menu.”

Dean didn’t need any more encouragement as he decided on the ribeye, an order of lobster mashed potatoes and green beans almandine (Sam had insisted he had to have at least one vegetable).

Ninety minutes later Dean was sitting back and enjoying his third scotch since he had taken Sammy up on his offer to drive back to the bunker.

Rubbing his belly Dean stood up. “Gotta hit the head. See if they have any pies on their dessert menu.”

“On it,” the younger Winchester said with a smile.

Dean frowned slightly...something was up with Sammy. He just didn’t know what.

Shaking his head he made his way to the restroom and took care of his business. When he came out he started towards their table as he looked around the restaurant.

He noticed several tables had cakes and assumed they must be celebrating birthdays but stop short when he saw a little boy get out of his chair and hand a card to his father. “Happy Father’s Day Daddy,” the child said as he hugged his dad.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. It was Father’s Dad...he hadn’t realized and suddenly he felt that pang of sorrow he always got when he thought of his father.

Shaking off the melancholy that had suddenly enveloped him he walked back to the table and plastered one of his trademark grins for his brother’s sake.

It was as he pulled out his chair to sit back down when he saw a gift-wrapped box and card at his place setting. His eyes finally drifted towards the small pie in the center of the table.

“Sammy?”

“Shut up and open your present.”

Slowly he sat back down and pulled the gift towards him. His fingers made quick work of the wrapping paper and he opened the gift box to reveal an iPhone watch. “Sammy,” he murmured softly.

“There’s a card too,” he whispered to his clearly overwhelmed brother.

Nodding his head Dean put the gift down and picked up the envelope. He smiled when he pulled the card out and saw that it was a homemade one he must have made on his computer.

He laughed softly when he saw “Happy Big Brother Who Raise You Day” title across the top. Underneath there was a picture of them sitting on the hood of the Impala that their Dad or Bobby must took. Dean was probably around six and Sammy was about two. The younger Winchester foot was in his big brother’s lap and he busy tying Sammy’s shoe.

Dean stared at the photo and nodded his head when he heard his brother say to him, “I found it in Dad’s storage locker.”

He opened the card and blushed as he felt tears threatening to spill as he read the card.

_“Happy Father’s Day Dean and shut up and just accept it because today’s the day you’re supposed to celebrate the man who raised you, even if that man was just a little man himself at the time._

_Dee...you were the one who took care of me after Mom died. You weren’t much more than a baby yourself, but Dad made you responsible for me the second he put me in your arms to get us out of our burning home._

_You were the one who fed me, washed me. You were the one who taught me how to talk, to walk. You were the one who taught me how to read and write using old comic books._

_You were the one who took care of me when I was sick, and you were the one who comforted me when I was afraid._

_Dee...this dinner and thank you are both long overdue. You’re not just my big brother...there is no word that covers what you are to me and this is where Chuck has underestimated us._

_He wants to get his rocks off watching two brothers kill each other. He forgets that on November 2, 1983 you stopped being Dean Winchester, big brother of Sammy Winchester. On that night you became my mother, father and big brother all rolled up in a tiny four-year-old body and never once did you_ _waiver in your devotion to me and our small family._

_Okay chick flick moment is almost over Dee. I love you brother and with you by my side we will win this final battle and then we can finally hang up our guns and enjoy our retirement._

_Sammy”_

Dean’s hands shook slightly as he silently slipped the card back into the envelope. He barely looked up when Sammy told him he was going to the bathroom. He knew his brother was giving him a moment to collect himself. Dean coughed as he discreetly wiped his eyes.

He ran a finger over the watch and shook his head. He didn’t bother looking up when Sam sat back down and teasingly mumbled ‘geek boy’ as he lifted the gift up and said, “you do know you’ll have to set this up for me.”

“Maybe I should have included grandpa too,” Sam joked as he pointed to the pie. “So are we digging into this or what?”

Dean grinned as he looked at the desert. “That better be cherry.”

Sam laugh, “as if I would get anything else.”

“There’s really only one thing missing,” Dean said as he picked up the knife and began cutting into the pastry.

“Oh and what would that be?” Sam asked knowingly.

“Ice cre...” Dean stopped as a waitress came over with a silver bowl overflowing with French vanilla ice cream.

“Mr. Winchester, here’s the ice cream you ordered.”

“Thank you,” Sammy said as she placed the bowl on the table. He grinned at the elder Winchester. “You were saying.”

Dean laughed as he dished out the pie and ice cream. He handed Sammy his plate and teased, “I’m still not putting out when we get home.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and said, “Jerk.”

Dean looked up and grinned at his brother as he replied back, “Bitch.”

Sitting back Dean smiled as he shoved a large spoonful of pie and ice cream into his mouth. For the first time in a long time he did believe they had a chance to beat Chuck. 

The End


End file.
